


A New Beginning

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Gift Exchange, M/M, Winter Solstice, cultural misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Orion experiences a traditional celebration of the Winter Solstice in Sirena. Mishaps ensue.
Relationships: Orion/Shinkai
Kudos: 16





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to [Sol](https://twitter.com/luna_yumizuki) on twitter for the [i7 secret santa 2019](https://twitter.com/i7secretsanta19)! Happy holidays to you!

Orion tapped impatiently on the ship floor. This was the first year of the alliance between Sirena and Lama. While this greatly improved the trade between the two kingdoms, it also meant that he had to attend each and every one of Sirena’s festivals.

And they had a lot of festivals.

It seemed to Orion that they just needed an excuse to celebrate. Right now he was on his way to witness the Winter Solstice celebration. Orion only knew that it was the shortest day of the year, and really didn’t see the need to honour that. Ah well, certain things had to be done under the urgency of doing your duty.

As he landed on the port with his attendant Erin, he noticed the bright green wreaths and laurels decorating the buildings. Shinkai soon appeared, giving a courteous bow.

“Welcome King Orion. Welcome Erin,” he said politely. “King Sardinia has some business to attend to, hence I will accompany you today.”

Orion heaved a sigh of relief. Usually Sardinia would be rather snappy or simply assume that Orion knew everything. Shinkai, on the other hand, was a lot more calmer and gentle, and he made for far better company at least to Orion.

“So, what exactly is the purpose of this festival?” Orion asked, noticing the colourful gold ornaments hanging from the wreaths. “Why for the shortest day of the year you need to be so decorative?”

Shinkai thought for a little bit. “Hmmm...how do I reply? It signifies the coming of spring. It’s the end of harvest season. It could also mean more time to laze around the sun for someone like me,” Shinkai mused, his gaze fixed on a faraway object.

“So, this festival signifies a lot of things for different people?” Orion’s voice brought him back to the present. Shinkai nodded.

“Think of it like a new beginning...it could be different for a lot of people.”  
“A new beginning…” Orion muttered under his breath as the entourage made their way to the palace. At the door, Sardinia stood with a gentle smile. “Welcome, you made it just in time for the gift exchange.” He led them into the foyer.

“Gift exchange?” Orion’s eyebrow went up.

“Yes, gift exchange. We have a tradition of exchanging gifts on the day of the solstice,” Shinkai explained while Sardinia brought a bowl filled with papers.

“Here, choose a person to give a gift to. Don’t worry, it’s just our names in it.” Orion and Erin then proceeded to put their hand into the bowl, picking up one paper.

Orion looked at the name, Shinkai. Well, that would be easy. He just needed to ask him what he liked-

“Oh one more thing, you’re not supposed to reveal to whom you’re supposed to give the present to,” Sardinia stated, as if he was reading Orion’s mind.

Oh. This made things harder. He knew very little of Shinkai, and a small part of him wanted to get something to make him happy. He could try the markets this evening, the solstice was the next day. Erin gave Orion a cheeky smile, as if he already knew what Orion was up to.

***

Nothing, nothing, nothing…

The marketplace was filled with so many goods but nothing jumped out to Orion as the perfect gift to give Shinkai. He had spent three hours roaming the streets to no avail. Orion felt this was the most difficult task he had so far. 

He would have asked Erin for advice, however he couldn’t find the red head all day. This was the first time after a long time he was alone for a mission. Then he heard the chatter of a group of men.

“You think you should get jewellery? Are you mad! You definitely should!”

That gave Orion an idea. Shinkai usually wore ornaments right? Perhaps he wouldn’t mind jewellery? He remembered seeing a jeweller’s store a few blocks back, he could try there.

“Welcome, young man! Looking for a present for the solstice exchange?” an old lady greeted with a chipper voice. Orion nodded, with his eyes captured by a pretty turquoise ring, with the base in gold and a small ocean wave pattern on either side of the ring.

“Ah, found the perfect gift?” The lady picked the ring. “It’s very pretty, a ring for a new life.”

New life, new beginnings, it seemed to fit the theme of the festival. It was perfect.

***

Orion was left feeling bashful about the whole gift exchange. He definitely did not expect things to go this way.

Erin was the one who got his name, which made sense to Orion given his smirk. He gave Orion a squeaky rubber duck. Orion wasn’t sure how to use Mr. Duck, but he was sure that it might give company during warm baths.

Then it was his turn. He handed the ring to Shinkai. Shinkai immediately thanked him, “It’s so beautiful…” and was about to wear the ring when Sardinia cleared his throat. “What intentions do you have with my vassal?”

Orion stared back confused. “Nothing, I just gave a ring.”  
“Yes. An engagement ring.” Sardinia’s eyes narrowed at Orion

Orion felt his face go red, and saw that Shinkai was red too. Ah, this was bad.

Sardinia let out a sigh, “I’ll get a different ring, but please try to get to know the person before you get engaged to him.” He gave a wink. 

Wait, was Sardinia giving permission to court him? It wasn’t a bad idea, since he already enjoyed his company. 

“Hey, Shinkai...sorry about the ring.”

“It’s OK, you aren’t that aware of our customs after all.”

“Yes but, I still want to give you something...is it OK if we try eating dinner together?”

Shinkai smiled, “Yes, I wouldn’t mind that.”

And thus even with one slip up, a new relationship was forged, with hopes of growing stronger and steadfast over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
